


troth

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Gill kink ??, Hand Jobs, Illustrated, M/M, Overstimulation, merman Esper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “Wow…” Infi muses, moving the hand holding Esper’s hip to his newly-exposed cock and wraps it around the member, relishing in the next guttural sound that leaves Esper’s lips. “I never knew I could get you like this so easily...”





	troth

**Author's Note:**

> my beautiful fiancee drew the picture i love h er sm go follow her @lordknight on tungl

Out of the water, everything feels heightened, every touch that underwater would be akin to a kelp brushing past him (unnoticed, barely there) is now making his whole body shudder, his fins flare on their own.

Esper jerks in Infi’s hold at yet another brush again his human skin, Infi’s fingers gliding up his ribcage and over his nipples to tease at one.

“You’re so sensitive,” Infi chuckles, watching as Esper writhes on his lap with nothing short of adoration shining within his eyes.

“You’re teasing,” is Esper’s reply, as much snark as he can manage with Infi trailing kisses up his collarbone and tracing nonsensical patterns on his hip. Which isn’t much, mind him.

Infi keeps laughing, his breath hitting near Esper’s fluttering gills and sending a shiver down his spine. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, sounding nowhere near sorry. Instead he noses at the smathering of scales coating Esper’s neck in patches, looking up at the merman with a curious eye.

A single beat passes between them and then Infi’s fingers hover over the thin column of Esper’s neck, not touching, never touching. “Could I…?” he trails off, his brows furrowing in hesitation.

It takes a moment for Esper to get his meaning, and even when he does, he keeps quiet. It’s not like Infi knows the imlications of such a thing, no way. He hadn’t even known what a cloaca was before their first coupling… Not that Esper’s surprised by that, of course he wouldn’t know about a mer’s anatomy when they were all so diverse…

“O-okay,” he mutters, ear fins fluttering downwards. He can still remember his father’s hold on his neck, squeezing so tight his gills could do nothing but flare uselessly. He’d been so close to getting eaten… a tiny hatching so unprepared for the deep sea…

Infi’s lips touch his neck and press a kiss to the juncture where it meets the collarbone, effectively pulling Esper back to the present. His breath hitches and gills flutter the barest amount as Infi’s lips move upwards, pressing against one of them.

Esper’s tail splashes against the water surface and sends water everywhere, but Infi doesn’t seem to mind the small spray.

“Hii–” Esper gasps as his hand flies up only to stop in midair. Infi’s comes up to hold it, hold his sharp claws from tearing into either of them. His whole body seizes up, trembling so hard he would’ve fallen back into the water if Infi weren’t holding him close.

“You okay?” Infi asks softly, still so close that his breath fans over the gills, only serving to make them flutter more.

Esper can’t find his voice for a moment, making a nonsensical noise in the back of his throat. Thankfully Infi understands it for the affirmation he means it as, and keeps pressing butterfly kisses over the sensitive organs. The merman’s fingers curl and uncurl within his grasp, in time with how he runs his tongue over one of the slits. The soft membrane holding it closed against the air moves just the barest amount beneath his tongue, and it’s not the only slit that moves.

With one arm around Esper’s back and toying with the point where his humanoid hips merge into dark scales, Infi can feel more than see his slit opening up and cock poking out, viscous slick dripping down Esper’s tail and drenching the scales.

“Wow…” Infi muses, moving the hand holding Esper’s hip to his newly-exposed cock and wraps it around the member, relishing in the next guttural sound that leaves Esper’s lips. “I never knew I could get you like this  _so easily._..”

Esper’s tail bucks up into the touch, jolting the both of them and almost sending them toppling over. More and more slick spills from him the more Infi pumps him, still lapping at the length of his gill. His mind is overcome with the sensations; he only registers that Infi said something belatedly, and forming a reply also takes a while.

“That's— that’s because it’s… it’s sensitive…” he forces out finally, but not before breaking off into a moan at least three times. “It shouldn't… be touched… only— only mates do that.”

Infi pauses, the squelching sounds from his hand ceasing as well. “But you let me,” he says. He smoothes a thumb over Esper’s hand when the merman stars squeezing his fingers, missing the ministrations.

“You— you wanted to,” Esper says and the words are barely out before Infi’s burying his face in his neck again, sucking on a gill this time and completely taking Esper off guard.

He cries out, a familiar chirping mixing in with his human cries and his free hand claws at Infi’s back, tearing small holes into the red fabric. He keeps crying out, nerves fried from the feelings and it soon becomes too much for him.

His back arches, tail shooting up out of the water and he comes all over his own stomach and Infi’s hand, no water to dispel the splatters. Infi’s hand keeps stroking him gently even as his cock retracts into the cloaca, only adding to the pleasurable tingles running up his spine.

“That was fast,” Infi chuckles, wiping his hand into his most-certainly-ruined shirt.

Esper has to take a moment to catch his breath, his lungs working overtime. Even his gilla try to help, uselessly flitting open and closed. “Sorry,” he says, knowing humans like to drag this out, that ending it so soon is reason for embarrassment. He feels none, though, just the leftover pleasure sinking into his bones, just the firmness of Infi’s hold.

Instead of getting angry or upset, Infi leans down and presses his lips against Esper’s, kissing the breath right out of him again. He tastes of salt and sea where he usually tastes of ash and earth, and knowing he’s tasting the water left from his gills in Infi’s mouth is simply…

He shudders.

When they pull away, still held together by a string of saliva that snaps only when Esper licks his lips, he cradles Infi’s face with one webbed hand.

“I know…” He swallows, running his thumb over Infi’s pretty, pretty lips. “I know that you don’t have gills, but I’d like to return the favor somehow.”

Infi kisses him again, grabbing the hand Esper’s holding his face with and intertwining their fingers the best he can with the webs in the way. He knows exactly what Esper wants to do, and though it sends a shiver of want through him, Esper’s sliding off his lap slowly but surely, almost boneless as he lays there. It’s more than obvious that he’s in no state to do anything but go back to his nest and sleep.

“Later, okay?” he coos, nudging Esper off of him with gentle motions. “You’re getting dry, you should go back down.”

Esper hums, a deep trill deep in his chest, and smooches Infi’s lips again before he slips into the water, nuzzling into the leg Infi has submerged in there. “You better not forget,” he warns, the danger within his voice voided by his sleepy smile.

Infi ruffles his still-dry hair, careful of the boblight jutting out of Esper’s scalp. He smiles back at the merman, at his mate…

“Of course.”

Esper can have his wicked way with him any time.


End file.
